


Fire in my loins

by IWillBeWithTheGodsTonight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Reader (freeform), james olsen - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeWithTheGodsTonight/pseuds/IWillBeWithTheGodsTonight





	Fire in my loins

James wakes up in the morning with me on his chest, 

 

‘I'll go make her breakfast’ he thought as he rolled me over onto the pillow ,kissed me on my cheek “you sleep” he whispered in my ear and went Into the kitchen to start making breakfast. 

 

A few minutes later I started to stir, I stretched , yawned .

And as I gazed into the kitchen I saw him cooking breakfast ,

As I begin to crawl out of bed, I slipped into his black t-shirt he was wearing the night before, I could smell Crepes cooking in the pan so I slowly made my way into the kitchen snuck into the fridge, as I was grabbing the strawberries he grabbed me from behind and pulled me towards him

 

“stealing strawberries are we babe?”he said in a sweet gentle voice 

 

I nodded as a reply. I turned around put my hands on his arms and kissed him on the lips. Then I started to head upstairs to get dressed with my strawberries and I put the strawberries down on the table and went into the spare bedroom slip on some clothes , I open the drawer and grabbed the shortest skirt I could find and a loose low-cut top to match. I quickly got dressed and when I went to snack on my strawberries from that in a small bowl sitting on the table. I bent over the table as I ate them out of the bowl. While I hungered for James, listening and watching the thunderstorm outside are the poured down rain.

 

I heard James coming up the stairs ,As he is bringing our breakfast , crepes, strawberries, raspberries and chocolate sauce and whipped cream, as he came in the room he sew me bent over the table wearing a low cut top and a very short skirt ,eating chocolate-coated strawberries I stole from the kitchen ,he stopped in his tracks, stood in the doorway and watched me eat them one by one trying to hold back his urges. I turned around to see him watching me eat the strawberries while raking his eyes over my body. wearing a button-up shirt with a few buttons undone and a dog tag necklace around his neck, tight jeans ,i gasped as I almost died at the sight of him ,i started to bite my lip ,my mouth Watered as i hungered for him.

 

I grabbed one of the strawberries and took a bite of it as I smiled at him seductively...

 

“you want dessert?” I said

 

He drops the tray, it hits the floor, food goes everywhere but we didn't care, we only have one thing on our mind. He pinned me against the wall, putting one hand on the wall beside my head the other on my side, as he kisses me on my lips I moaned while sliding my hands down his strong arm feeling every muscle, then down his chest grabbing the edges of a shirt. I ripped his shirt open as buttons fly across the room, hitting the picture frames, walls, floor.

 

“that's more like it.” i said ,in a sexy voice 

 

“oh really!” he said as I touched his chest and abs

 

“what you going to do about it?” I said with a grin on my face 

 

He slips the shirt off ,it falls to his feet, I put my Hands-On his strong shoulders jumping into his arms putting my legs around his waist he pushed me up against the wall once more, his hands on my thighs. I gasp arching my back as he kissed my neck. He starts kissing me on my lips as I run hands down his arms as I felt his mouth open slightly while he slid his warm wet tongue in my mouth,I moaned as I felt him slowly moving his tongue deep within my mouth. 

 

He put me down on the table as he pushed everything on the floor, as I layed back on the table he crawled on top of me, his hand by my head the other on my leg ,moving up my thigh slowly, while he kissed and licked my chest .I gently caressed his sides , abs and chest with my hands.

 

I felt his body slowly move between my legs. 

My body got tense , “oh james” i moaned as I felt his hand go underneath my skirt. Suddenly we heard a loud crack as lightning struck and it lit up the room.

 

“WHAT WAS THAT!?” I said as I jumped

 

“I don't know but I'm going to check it. You stay here where you're safe, I'll be right back” he said. He crawled off of me after giving me kiss and a gentle slap on the ass and went out onto the balcony in the pouring rain to see what was going on.

 

I watched him eagerly biting my lips as he covered the chairs. 

I couldn't resist him any longer. I crawled off the table onto the floor and walked towards the balcony to join him in the rain. I leaned against the the railing as I watched raindrops run down his arms, chest and abs as I watched anxiously biting my lips, 

 

He looked at me for a moment, the cold splattering of the rain forgotten on his skin, the sight of my wet white see through shirt ,my drenched short tight skirt, and the rain running down my arms and legs, slicked back messy hair,it was all he needed and he felt his own libido rise again. As he grabbed at me

And pulled me close ,putting his arms around me, as he lifted me onto the table,

as another shock swept through me, as I felt his hard penis rub against my jeans. I moaned roughly, feeling him, so hard and ready. This was really happening…

‘My god’ she thought. ‘This is really happening.

 

“Oh!” I whispered, barely vocal as he pushed himself against my hips, moving me on the table, while he kissed my lips ,I felt his mouth open slightly while he slid his warm wet tongue in my mouth, caressed his hands down my sides and grabbed the edges of my shirt and pulled it off my body.

 

As I laid down, he crawled on top of me ,while kissing every inch of my body slowly ,gently. I put my hands on his shoulders while he kissed my chest and squeezed my boobs ,it felt so nice him licking the water drops off my skin, the feeling was driving me insane I could not wait any longer I needed to feel him inside me as deep as he could go “I need you now” I gasp has ripping off his pants and my surprise he was not wearing any underwear, I kicked off my heels, as they flew over the reeling he kissed my stomach are they took off my parts my breathing started to increase like each breath was my last.

 

When he pushed into me the first time, I didn't think I'd survive. It was so... intense. I knew what was coming, of course I did, but this was...

I wasn't gonna survive this. I could feel every inch, and then he was pulling out and I groaned at the emptiness. I took a deep breath in and gasped it out when he thrust back into me, filling me up and... holy shit I felt so full and he felt so thick, and I grasped at him, my nails digging into the skin of his back.

He felt so big inside me, I didn't know if I could... another thrust had the breath knocked out if me and I stopped breathing altogether when he leaned down over me and I felt every inch of his skin against mine. 

"James..." I whimpered softly, bringing my legs up around his waist to pull him as close as possible

"God you're so tight." He said with a rough voice, grunting against me as his thrusts got rhythmic and quicker, and I opened my mouth in a silent groan, head thrown back against the glass of the table, reveling in the feeling of him inside me.

"You're so beautiful, so warm and perfect."

"James," I gasped as he thrust deeply into me, physically moving me on the tabletop. "Please, James."

"Please what?" He whispered darkly and I looked as i opened my eyes to look at him directly. "What do you want?" He asked. 

"Fuck me, James. Hard!."

His next thrust had me hearing the table move, scratch on the deck, and I would have laughed at the absurdity of it had I not felt everything inside me clench at the sudden fullness. 

"Holy, James!"

Now he was relentless, the words had to have done something to him, and I let out a moan as I felt a spike of arousal through my gut, his thrusts almost painful in their intensity.

Again?" He whispered after a quiet moment, and I laughed, because it was true, and I don't believe my own traitorous body either. "Alright," He whispered with a chuckle, roughly pulling me closer to the edge of the table. "I can't complain with that."

 

A few more thrusts and it washed over me, and I started shaking, a long moan shattering through me as I felt every muscle spasm around him.

 

He felt my orgasm building inside me, sensed my breathing quicken and break into little gasps, and it did something almost animalistic inside him, pushing him to thrust faster.

I nearly came from that alone, the sight of him, the hungry look in his eyes, as if only I mattered in the world.

I barely felt the rain anymore, it wasn't cold, I wasn't cold, replaced by scorching heat and impending orgasm.

With him standing I had no skin to grasp onto for stability so my hands flew to the edge of the table, grasping the wet glass and letting the crisp sharp edges bite into my palms. Anything to ground me, because this one was gonna be hard and quick and I was already on the edge, desperate, with only a flew flicks of his thumb over my clit and a few hard thrusts.

I fell flat against the tabletop, sated and replete, and half expected him to pull out or stop, but now was his turn, and it only took a few more quick thrusts before he groaned and fell on top of me, pressing me to the table.

 

"Aren't you cold?" James asked, watching me lie on the table, my body slack with the glass.

"I need to catch my breath first." I half laughed, pushing up onto my elbows, looking over James, who couldn't look more beautiful. "I'm not sure I can walk."

 

James laughed and helped me off the table, lifting me into his arms and carrying me inside, taking me straight through the rooms while I cuddled against him. 

 

He brought me downstairs and put me down on the couch in front of the fireplace 

With a nice warm blanket over our body's. He laid back with his head on the lean, I crawled over him and lay down with my head on his chest, he put his warm hands on my back, press me against his warm naked body. it was nice and 

in the cabin peaceful so relaxing as the sun filled the room we began to drift to sleep,

“want this to continue James” I whispered and I smiled as i fell asleep on his chest.“ me to” said James “me too” …


End file.
